


Untitled

by fallenice



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato does not recognize this Ryu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For Isa's birthday in 2011 <3

_“Don’t you have work tomorrow?”_

Ryu reminds him.

 

 

***

 

 

Hayato doesn’t recognize this Ryu.

He is all suits and ties. He is prim and proper. He has regular working hours, scripts to mark and students to take care of. He is by all counts a responsible adult, possibly the very kind that they swore not to become when they grew up. Hayato wonders where is _his_ Ryu, the one who fought alongside him, stood by him, the one whom he can tell his thoughts through a twitch of an eyebrow or an upward quirk of the lips.

The one who he knew through and through.

Right now, all Hayato can feel is Ryu’s sarcasm. All he can see are Ryu’s features but none of Ryu. There is a bunch of not-good feelings that he is feeling which he can’t put in words. All he knows is that he doesn’t like how Ryu seems to belong to everyone. He doesn’t like how Ryu speaks with a tone that he is not familiar with on the phone. He doesn’t like how whenever they are supposed to do something together, Ryu always has to leave halfway.

The worst thing is that he doesn’t understand why he is so worked up about everything, he doesn’t understand why he wants to know everything about Ryu and why he increasingly doesn’t want to share him with the world. Even to his own group of _nakama_.

 

 

***

 

 

“Isn’t your salary going to arrive only tomorrow?”

Ryu reminds him again.

 

 

***

 

 

Fighting is good. Fighting is the only way Hayato knows how to communicate his thoughts.

Perhaps that is why he ended up punching Ryu on his birthday.

He isn’t too sure what has happened. He remembers making all these plans made since weeks before and how he even decides to exclude his other friends in the name of making it extra special. But a few hours before midnight, he finds Ryu at his front door saying that he has to cancel because something has happened in school – again.

And he felt really angry.

Everything else faded into a blur of punches and kicks.

When they finally stopped fighting, both of them leaned against the wall of Hayato’s living room and tried to catch their breaths back. Hayato glances over to Ryu, whose face was decorated with chapped lips and bruises while his nice clothes have more parts torn than complete.

Like the old times.

Hayato finds some kind of strange comfort in finally seeing something familiar after so long. He recalls how instead of studying they used to fight all day long with everyone (at least until Yankumi came along) and how as a result they used to look more injured than not in high school.

Ryu catches him looking. He looks away.

“Why are you different now?” Hayato manages to finally ask in between breaths.

Ryu has that look that Hayato cannot read and it gets him frustrated. Such a strange look should not be placed on such a familiar face, he thinks.

“What are you hiding from me?” He tries again.

This time his fist reaches out and Ryu catches it as it did. His hand loosens the grip as he leans towards his fist. _What the fuck?_ Then he feels something warm – lips?- brushing against his fist. But the contact ended even before Hayato could wrap his head around what has happened. The next thing that he is aware of is Ryu leaning against the wall for support and limping his way out the door.

Hayato is too shocked to even stop him.

The only thing that is clouding his mind is how the spot where Ryu kissed tingled.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Aren’t you supposed to be buying groceries?”_

Ryu reminds him yet again.

 

 

***

 

 

He storms up to Ryu’s apartment when he finally recovers from being shocked.

“What the fuck were you doing?” He punches. Ryu dodges and his fist ends up being in contact with the wall instead. It hurts.

“I don’t understand you,” He finally concedes, “I don’t understand myself, I don’t know why I care so goddamned much about you. I don’t know why I am so upset, it’s as if I am your fucking boyfriend, or something,”

_Oh fuck._

Ryu raised his eyebrow.

“You can start understanding by actually being my boyfriend.”

 

 

 


End file.
